red_envelope_group_of_the_three_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chen Xiaobei/Items
* Netherspirit BattlescouterChapter 10 ** Can see Stats of himself and other people ** Ultimate Protective Puppet a day ** Can see the lifespan of everyone * Golden Gaze Fiery Eye ** Handcrafted by Monkey King. ** Can see through everything in this world. Also, it can help you to distinguish between truth or deceit. * Seven Fragrant Pouch ** handcrafted by the Chang'e the goddess. ** The cloth of the pouch is purple in color. A silver thread is embroidered along with the sewing of the pouch. There are seven types of heavenly pills inside the pouch. They help to calm down one's heart, drive out evil spirits and cleanse out toxins from one's body. * Chaos Sword Essence ** The Prime of Tongtian found it when he traveled in the Cracks of Taixu! This is the very first sword essence during the birth of the universe. It has unlimited potential for growth * Spirit Cage ** It is an item from hell. ** It can be used to trap low-level spirits. With the help of Buddhist ritual, low-level spirits can be purified. * Demonic Dragon Apocalypse Saber ** Catch low-level Spirits * Vajra Bodhi Bracelets ** Purify Evil Spirits * Heavenly Smithing Furnace ** A Smithing furnace used by the holy smiths of Heaven for crafting. Poorly maintained. It can only be used to smelt low-level materials and forge low-level items. * Nightstalker Outfit ** The uniform of Black Impermanence underlings. Cloaks the wearer at night (Unable to cloak while attacking, affected by strong yang energy). * The Bell of Dream Catcher ** An item that is created by the Bai Wuchang. Use it on an unconscious person to make the person tell you their secrets. * Needles of Damnation ** the torture tool of Granny Rong! It was soaked inside the grudge and Yin Qi in hell for a thousand years! Thus, it has become a spirit item! It can be used to magnify the pain when it pokes inside someone's body! * Thunder Pool Tesseract: Yun Zhongzi captured the Spirits of the First Thunder and gathered them into this tesseract spiritual pool. No one is allowed to step foot in the area covered by the Thunder Pool Tesseract! * Thousand Webs Bracelet: A One-Star Spiritual Item crafted by Spider Demon. It requires a hundred-year Dao Path to use it! (If one doesn't have Dao Path, the person can spend Spiritual Qi to use the item). Your mind can command this item to shoot out a spider web that is as strong as steel! * Pure Yang Thunder Catalyst: It is a catalyst formed by pure Yang thunder between the sky and earth. It is a Nine-Stars Spiritual Item! It can be turned into a usable Spiritual Item! (Five hundred Dao Path or Five Thousand Spirit Stones are required to activate it!) * Soul Consuming Enigmatic Jade: Taiyin True Deity acquired it when he traveled to Mount Black Wind. This One-Star Heavenly Jade contains the ability to consume souls. It can be used to craft something (It requires one thousand years of Dao Path or ten thousand Spirit Stone). * Ruyi Jingu Bang: It belongs to Sun Wukong. Its weight is 13,500 pounds! It can minimize and enlarge at your will! (Requires a thousand years Dao Path to use it). * White Jade Dragon Box: Two-Star Spiritual Item. It has the ability to bind anyone that is under 50,000 combat power (Maximum two person) Consumable * Monkey Fur of Prosperity x3 * Charm of Marriage x3 * Potion of Thousand Herbs * South Pole Spiritual Jade Fruit: Planted by Nanji Xianweng. It is a One-Star Spiritual Fruit from the south side of heaven! It contains a small amount of Spiritual Qi. It tastes normal as well! * Pill of True Sound crafted by Taishang Laojun! Top tier heavenly pill! You will be able to master all kinds of sounds after consuming this pill! (PS: Your sound can be used as a weapon as well. Please be careful!). * Skybreaking Cultivation Pill: crafted by the Grand Supreme Lord Laotzu. It's a low tier heavenly pill. Humans and deities can use this pill to advance their cultivation. (PS: You can only use it when you reach the pinnacle stage.). * Xiao Tianquan's Dog Food ** It can be used to help with your pet's growth. Also, the loyalty of your pet will stay at 100%! * Pill of Purification ** It can be used to purify and transform your physical body. ** Handcrafted by Duobao Daoren. * Wooden Demon Killing Sword ** Primary Level Weapon ** Made in hell ** It can kill a low-level evil spirit with one slash. ** Given by Yanwang As a gift * Holy Pill of Qu Xing ** Handcrafted by Wen Quxing ** top-grade holy pill. ** learning ability will be boosted to the maximum after consuming the pill. * Mount Huaguo Honey Peaches ** Grown from the seeds of the Saturn Peaches that were stolen by Monkey King from the Heavenly Peach Garden. ** Effects may not be as powerful as the Saturn Peaches but can extend life expectancy and strengthen the body. * Mengpo Soup ** Drink the soup and cross the bridge to reincarnation! Forget this life and enter the next! (Note: Amnesiac effects can be further diluted with water) * God of War's Body Strengthening Pills x10 ** Used by God Erlang in the training of the Heavenly Troops. Each pill ingested will increase combat and defense by 500. Only limited to the physical stage. * Unholy Spirit Pill ** The low-level pill used by spirits in purgatory to raise their cultivation level and strength. Each pill raises 500 combat power. * Hundred Herb Pill ** Made personally by Shennong. It can remedy all poisons and extend their lifespan by 10 years. * Fairy Fertilizer ** Used to fertilize plants in heaven's Hundred Herb Garden. Great at increasing the growth of magical herbs. * Spirit Animal food ** Heavenly pet food is used to feed Spirit Beasts. It can speed up the growth of Spirit Beast and strengthen their bodies as well. Lastly, it will grow a baby Spirit Beast into a one-star Spirit Beast * Osmanthus Honey ** Chang'e brewed it personally. One would feel relaxed and forget all the troubles after consuming it! Words of advice; Although the Osmanthus Honey tastes really good, don't ever over consume it. * The Talisman of God's Eyes ** It is a talisman handcrafted by Qian Liyan. It allows you to peek at any location that you wish after using it! The duration of the effect is one minute Books * The Secret of a Million Poisons ** written by the Black Snake Demon King. ** It lists the formulas of ten thousand and eight types of poison. * The Ultimate Staff of Luohan ** It is written but Luohan the Dragon Conqueror. ** The basics of Luohan staff combat is written in it. * King of Medicine's Journal * Compendium of Materia Medica * Dictionary of Zoolingualism